Chapter 3 The Hunt
by SuriSimi
Summary: The exiles have come back for Suri except they brought one extra person to make things worse for him.


Chapter 3 – The hunt

I smelt one of them, just tracking my town. Not really too much to track though. I moved to a tiny town because I knew for some very odd reason that they would follow me. The people hunting me were known as the Exiles, they only travel in small groups maybe four people in each group. They are the best of the best, number one in the field of hunting. The sad thing is they themselves can transform. They can transform into close to anything, a werewolf so as to have the extra sight, the night vision, us vampires don't really have. They can also transform into vampire so as to have the speed of one, the quick agility, the ability to see a lot further than a normal human or werewolf.

I sat in my room just thinking about a lot of stuff. How she could read minds and not be anything more than a mere human? How they could have found me so fast and more less why they attacked me so quickly? So many thoughts running through my head I decided to stay at home today and just think about everything that has happened to me while I was living here. I have only been here 1 day and I have already met a "mind reader" and I know that I have been marked once again. I stomped my foot hard on the ground. "I am not going to dare move again, I just got here and I still have many questions I have to ask." I said.

The day went by quickly, me just sitting in my chair thinking and wondering. "Did her mom drop her when she was a child and gave that extraordinary gift or was she possibly born with it"? I asked myself. I continued to wonder, thinking hard over her and her gift. It was night before I knew it. I sniffed hard trying to find him, not being able to, I decided it was time to try and explore the town once more. I just walked out the door and walked to town. I didn't really feel like using any of my powers just yet. On the occasion I might sniff just to see where all of the Exiles are. They were about 6 miles outside of town. I smelt they were together so I am guessing they are trying to come up with another way to try and beat me. I silently laughed; they wouldn't be able to find a new way to kill me because they have already tried every way known to man.

Then I saw her again. I squinted to make sure she was actually there then I noticed it wasn't her but instead it was Angel. I softly lowered my head as I walked over to the same bench we were sitting at last night. "Hello Angel, how are you doing tonight"? I asked sweetly. I was actually a little surprised by how gently it was. "I am doing ok I guess." She said. We just sat there for the longest time, speechless. I got up and started to walk off. "I am sorry for last night Suri, to make it up to you I would like to show you around town." She said. "Ok, I guess." I said just waiting for her to catch up to me.

She showed me around the town. Not really much to see honestly. Just a convenient store, a grocery store where everyone in town did their shopping, and a gas station once again where everyone in town got their gas and cigarettes. Like I said not very much to see except one thing and I was ashamed of myself for thinking this. The only thing in town actually worth seeing was her. I don't know why I felt so attached to her but it was just some very particular reason. Maybe she just had that gift as well or maybe it was because I knew she was the missing link in my life. The one piece to make my life fall together. I don't know but I really wanted to find out.

As I was walking with Angel I smelt that all too familiar smell. They were after me again and I hope they had a few new ideas up their sleeves. "Hey Angel I think you should get out of here." I said with more seriousness on my face every second. She just looked confused when I said that. "Please just trust me and I will tell you everything once I get out of this situation." I said. She just nodded and walked off. I then noticed two dark figures walking toward me. "So Suri, nice to meet you again." The mysterious figure said. The sad thing is I would know that voice if my life depended on it. In this case my life really did depend on it. "Oh great is that you Tom"? I asked in curiosity. It was more of an angered curiosity more than anything though. Tom, also known as Tomashi has been after me for about 60 years now. He was according to my calculations around 75 but he had the speed and agility of a 21 year old. I have almost died by him a few times before. It was a scary thought to think about really. He could pretty much instantly transform into anything but he decided to stay in his human form. He thought it to be more of a challenge. He liked challenges a lot he pursued them almost as though he wanted to die just couldn't find a good enough of a challenge to kill him, to mortally wound him, even scratch him. I was the only one to ever lay a finger on him and he knows it. Maybe that is why he is here, maybe they just called him knowing none of their people, no matter how many they throw in front of me, would be able to stop me.

He signaled for the other people to lay of me, he wanted to be alone when he tried to kill me or vice versa I killed him. He lunged out at me hoping to take me out in one strike. That didn't happen, because they might have had a new plan up their sleeve but I myself have a few of my own hidden in mine. I lunged out of the way making him swear under his breath. "What is wrong"? I snickered "Getting too old to catch me now." I exclaimed I noticed that a few more Exiles were moving toward me but Tom just signaled them to stay. "I will get you Suri." He exclaimed as he made another lunge for me. I just merely laughed as I once again scooted out of the way. He nodded "you are my toughest challenge yet and I love it." I just merely did the back and forth motion with my hand. I could start to see some fangs show from his mouth which meant I needed to run and run fast.

I made a fake lunge toward him making him move out of the way, just in time for me to take off running. He was startled yet he knew, he knew I was going to run. I just kept running continually smelling the air making sure I was losing him. I knew I lost him, true he might have been faster than me but I know shortcuts, I know how to lose him. I know how to lose them all to be honest, but knowing he was here made me think. "He will get lucky one of these days and actually have a chance to take me out."


End file.
